The Australian Secret
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: The trio warps to Australia. When they arrive they meet a girl who's parents went missing. Desperate to find them, she forces the trio to tag along. Will they find them, and are her parents even alive?
1. Attack of the Thing

**Attack of the Thing**

Joe POV

"Ok, let's review. We've figured out we're in a desert somewhere. Possibly a place we've never been and, oh yeah, we don't have _The Book_!" Sam said, freaking as usual.

"Well, you wanted to warp," Fred replied.

"So did you."

"Hey, at least we haven't almost been killed," I joined in to stop one of their infamous fights.

"Yet," retorted Sam. Kill joy.

"You're a negative thinker," Fred said, reading my thoughts.

We all jumped when we heard a loud thump.

"And unfortunately right," I said reluctantly.

"What was that?" Sam looked around nervously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Fred replied.

"It was a rhetorical question."

We heard the thump again and backed up against a large boulder that was behind us. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best protection available. Running away most likely would have worked better.

"I think it's getting closer," Sam said as he started to shake.

"I can tell," I said.

We heard it a third time and saw a large shadow appear. We pressed against the boulder. The thing finally appeared and we saw the biggest kangaroo I've ever seen. It had to be ten feet high, at least! It turned its head and looked at us. I swear I saw flames in its eyes. It started to charge at us. We screamed and put our arms in front of our face to shield us.

* * *

Maybe I should back up a bit before we become kangaroo mash. Now who would your first guess be to be the one who makes a warp? Fred right? Wrong. Next person me. Wrong again. And after a very long list of people and things, you would guess Sam, and bingo, there's your answer. Yeah, you heard me. Sam was the one to make us warp this time.

"I cannot believe it," Fred said, tossing his homework across my room.

"It's just 300 words. It's not that much," I said, surprise at his laziness. Even for Fred this was a bit much.

"For Fred it is. I doubt he even knows 300 words," retorted Sam.

"I do to!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"All you have to do is pick one of the world's mysteries and write a 300 word essay on it. Not hard. Ms. Newman even gave us a list of things to choose from," I said trying to help break up their upcoming argument.

I held up a piece of paper with a list of world mysteries and secrets on it.

"When you're Fred it is."

"One more comment like that and I'll…"

"Stop it." Their fights happened way too often.

They rolled their eyes.

"Why don't you write about…" I looked down at the list Ms. Newman gave us. "The Bermuda Triangle or the flying "rods" that are only seen in still shots?"

"Because that would mean I would have to actually do research," Fred said with his laziness.

"Well, how else do you expect to do this assignment?"

"Well…"

He nodded towards the box that I kept _The Book_ in.

"No."

"Come on. It would be more fun," Fred whined.

"No."

I looked towards Sam.

"What?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to what Fred was implying.

"You're not rejecting the idea of warping?" Usually Sam was the first to say no to warping.

"I'm not saying anything."

"That's a first," Fred grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You usually say something about why we shouldn't warp," I said, breaking up yet another fight.

"Well, this time I actually kind of agree with Fred."

"What?" Fred and I both asked incredulously at the same time.

"You do?" I questioned, still shocked.

"Yeah, I mean all this essay is, is guess work. If we want to really know what all this stuff is about, _The Book_ could probably help us. I'd prefer to be accurate."

"Wow," Fred spoke, clearly still as shocked as I was.

"I think that's the first time you've said anything like that."

"Are you the real Sam?"

"Well… I guess we could," I said. If Sam thought it was a good idea then…

"Yes." Fed smiled. Sam walked over to the box and grabbed _The Book_ out of it.

"If we get in any trouble it's your guys' fault." I was not going to take the blame this time.

"Don't worry. I think we've done this enough times by now." Sam said, not sounding like himself, but as soon as he spoke green mist leaked out of the book. "Eep! I, I didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah, because that's stopped _The Book_ before," Fred said sarcastically.

In a flash, we were gone.

* * *

And it begins. This story isn't that long, and honestly, not as good as my other ones. But please review! I have a new poll on my profile, so vote. Review for me and I'll review for you!


	2. We Get a New Friend

**We Get a New Friend**

Joe POV

"That is the biggest kangaroo I have ever seen! It has to be like fifteen feet tall!" Fred screamed.

I had to agree with him. It was a big kangaroo. Although I wouldn't say fifteen feet, more like twenty.

"Any ideas on how to get rid of it?" Sam asked, shaking.

"Sorry, I haven't really had time to practice my kangaroo wrestling skills lately," I replied.

The kangaroo came closer to us. We closed our eyes and screamed again. We heard another thump. Except this one didn't sound as heavy as the previous ones. Great, now it was creeping up on us. I didn't even know that was possible. I forced myself to open my eyes. The Kangaroo twisted around, its tail hitting Sam in the process, knocking him into the air and ten feet away from us.

"Sam!" Fred and I screamed at the same time.

The Kangaroo turned back to us. We heard a whistle and the kangaroo turned back the other way. Fred and I ran over to Sam who was moaning on the ground.

"Dude…" Fred looked him over.

"Are you ok?" I didn't want to look. I didn't have a weak stomach, but this had to be bad.

We heard something whip through the air, and Fred and I turned our heads around. A large net soared through the air and landed on the kangaroo. It fell to the ground. It started to try to get the net off and was screaming, or making loud kangaroo noises anyway. We saw someone jump from a small cliff down to the kangaroo. They put a shot in its neck and the kangaroo stopped moving and making noises.

"There," We heard a voice say.

We walked closer to get a better look. The person looked up at Fred and me. It was a girl with red/orange hair and bright green eyes. She was very tan and had a lot of freckles. She had a black and deep purple plaid Arizona roll cuff shirt and bisque Arizona favorite trousers on. On her right wrist she wore a silver charm bracelet that was covered with charms.

"You should be more careful. There's a large kangaroo gathering about a half mile north of here. This time around, they're having their kids. Very protective of them too." The same person said. When she talked she had a strong Australian accent. "You right mate?"

"Uh, yeah. What did you-" I was sort of afraid to find out the answer. I nodded towards the kangaroo anyways, which was silent and still on the ground.

"Gave it a shot."

"Is it-" Fred began.

"Dead? No, I would never kill an animal. I love 'em. I'm a greenie. It's just knocked out," She replied.

"For how long?" This thing was freaking me out.

"Well, considering that the shot was for a fifteen kilogram koala, I'd say about-" The kangaroo made a low growling noise. "Ten, fifteen minutes tops."

Fred and I jumped back.

"It's fine. When it wakes up it will probably run off or be a little too loopy to do anything. Maybe." She looked at the animal, a little unsure.

Sam moaned in pain again. Fred and I looked at each other. "Sam!"

We turned around and ran back to Sam. The girl had a confused look on her face. When she saw Sam it changed to a look of shock. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"When the kangaroo turned around, its tail hit him in the stomach." I explained to her.

She lifted up his head. Sam moaned again. She lifted up his shirt. His stomach had a giant bruise on it. It was swollen, big time. "We better get him back to my place. My sister might be able to help him." She stood up and started to walk off. She stopped when she realized we weren't following. She turned around. "Are you coming or not?"

"Uh…" We glanced at each other, not sure what to do.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to help your friend?"

Fred and I looked at each other and picked up Sam. We followed the girl to where ever she was going.

* * *

**Bad news guys, my school starts tomorrow and I won't be able to write as much. Sorry. I didn't get as much writing done as I wanted to this summer either. I was busy beta-reading (still am by the way if you need a betareader) at a summer camp, my job, and tons of other stuff... sorry. Anyway, review for me and I'll review for you! and vote!**


	3. G'day Mates, Welcome to the Down Under

**G'day Mates, Welcome to the Down Under**

Joe POV

We walked through the desert for what felt like two hours. Sam was unconscious the whole time.

"So where are we going?" I asked, slightly wary.

"Home," The girl replied.

"Your home?"

"Well obviously not yours."

I sighed. "So, what's your name?"

The girl stopped and turned around. She looked at us for a moment as if to decide if we were trust worthy or not. "Cade. Yours?"

"Uh, I'm Joe and this is Fred." Fred shifted Sam so he was only holding him with arm. He waved. "And our unconscious friend here is Sam."

The girl, err, I mean, Cade, turned around and started to walk off.

"Are we almost there? For an eighty pound kid, Sam gets really heavy after a while," Fred complained.

"Any tic of the clock. We have about another ten minutes of walking left. We would have been there a half hour ago, but _some_ people are really slow." Cade glared at us.

"Hey, Sam's heavy!"

I interrupted before a fight could start. "So, uh, do you always go out this far away from your home?"

"Sometimes. Others I go farther," She replied without looking at us.

"Don't your parents get worried?" I asked. I know my parents would.

Cade seemed to stiffen. "No."

"Well, why…" Fred started.

Cade spun around and glared. "I said no, ok?" She turned back around and walked faster. "Hurry up."

Fred and I had to run to keep up. We walked a little longer until we reached a small cliff. Cade jumped up and climbed on top of it.

"Um, hello? How are supposed to get up there?" Fred asked.

"You're not." She turned around and walked off.

"Well, great. We walk all the way back here with some girl that says she's gonna help Sam, but when we get here she does nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Fred yelled, waving his arms for emphasis.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know that. She might come back."

"_Might_."

We set Sam down and leaned him against a rock.

"You'll think he'll be ok?" I asked. I would hate it if anything bad happened to him.

"Well if that girl would have helped us-"

Here we go again. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

He glared at me, and then turned back to Sam. "I hope so."

* * *

Cade POV

I walked over to the other side of the cliff and into our cave. "Adrianne!" I saw a four year old little shelia with short, straight dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a dark tan run towards me.

"Cadey!" The little girl exclaimed when she saw me. She ran up to me and hugged my waist. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hey Gabby. Is Adrianne here?"

"Nu-uh. She left with Terrance."

"_Great_." Terrance was Adrianne's boyfriend. You really don't wanna know how they met. "When did she leave?"

"I don't know. A while ago." Classic Adrianne, leaving Gabby, a four year old, all by herself just to be with some guy.

"Did she say when she would be back?"

"Nope." She shook her head and looked at me with her adorable, big, brown eyes. "Why do you want to find her so bad?"

"It's nothing. I found some blokes out in the desert. One of them is hurt." I really didn't care that much, but I knew it would be wrong to leave them out there to die.

"Blokes? You're not gonna be like Addy are you?"

I laughed. Our sister had a boy problem. "No. It's just you and me, right?"

"Right!" She hugged my neck. We laughed and smiled. "Addie's stuff is here. Why don't you help?"

"Maybe…" I wasn't that good with medicine, but I could try. I set her down and looked back towards the outside of the cave. I needed to get back out there before those boys left. That one boy looked like he needed a lot of help. That was a big kangaroo and I don't want to even imagine how much it hurt to get hit by one. "She left all of her stuff here?" Not that she had anywhere to take them.

"Uh huh." Gabby nodded.

"Ok. You stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

"K!" She ran off down one of the tunnels towards where we had our rooms.

I turned around and walked back outside to the edge of the cliff. I saw the boys sitting down. The hurt one, I think they said his name was Sam, was leaning against the cliff, still unconscious.

"Hey!" I yelled down at them. They looked up at me.

"Told you." Joe said.

"Whatever." Fred replied.

I didn't really care what they were talking about. I didn't know these boys, and I sure as hell didn't trust them. "You guys need to get up here."

"Really? I didn't know that." I rolled my eyes. This Fred bloke was getting on my nerves.

"Fine then, just stay out here till night comes, when the really dangerous creatures come out. The most dangerous creatures in the world live in Australia, and they all come out at night." I smirked.

They got wide eyed and glanced at each other, then back at me. "Well, how do we get up there then?" Fred asked me.

"Climb."

"And how exactly do we do that?"

I rolled my eyes. This mate was clearly a nong. "It's not that hard. You use your legs and arms and pull yourself up."

"Well, how do we get Sam up there?"

I jumped down with no problem and knelt down next to Sam. "Hmm…" He looked really bad. I looked up at the cliff. "You'll have to take him the other way up."

"There's another way?" Joe inquired.

"Yeah, it's over here." They picked up Sam and followed me to the side of the cliff. "There." I pointed to a section of the rock that made a slope it went all the way up to the cave.

"You show us this now?" Fred looked at me with a 'what the heck' expression on his face.

I glared at him. He was annoying. Joe wasn't that bad, better than Fred for sure. I only hoped Sam was better. "Look, just go up there and I'll meet you there." I turned around and left. I climbed back up the cliff. I waited about a minute or two, and then they came up. They looked around.

"So, uh, where's your house?" Joe asked.

"Over there." I pointed to the cave.

"That cave?"

"Yeah."

"How the heck are we supposed to help Sam in a cave?" Fred exclaimed.

"Just come on." I didn't need this.

We walked inside. They followed me down one of the tunnels. When we got to the room it led to, I heard them gasp. This was my sister's medical room. She wants to be a doctor. No idea why. She had a bunch of medical stuff in the room. They were the latest models.

"Put your friend over there." I pointed to a hammock in the corner of the room. They strolled over and set him down in it.

"So, what is this place exactly?" Joe inquired, looking around.

"My house."

"No, I mean this room."

"My sister's studying to be a doctor. This is her medical room. If she was home she could probably have you friend all better within a day or two, but she's not so I'll have to see what I can do, but you might as well wait until she gets back, which could take a while." They glanced at Sam and frowned.

* * *

Joe POV

Poor Sam. Cade said it would be a while before he got better. I sighed.

"Cadey?" I heard a voice behind me say.

Cade turned around and smiled. It was the first time I'd seen her do it. I turned around to look at who spoke. It was a little girl with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a tan like Cade's, which was the only resemblance I could see.

"Hey Gabby." Cade picked the little girl up. "What is it?"

The little girl, Gabby, looked nervously at Fred and me. Then she looked back at Cade and whispered something in her ear. Cade laughed at whatever she said.

"No, Gabby. These are those blokes I told you about."

Gabby looked at us. "Oh. Well, Cadey, I'm hungry."

"Ok." She set her down. "Go to the kitchen and I'll be there in a sec. K?"

"K!" Gabby ran off.

"Um, who was that?" I asked.

Cade looked at me and frowned as if remembering she was supposed to be tough and hate us. "My four year old little sister, Gabby." Oh. "You stay here." She turned around and left.

"Rude much?" Fred crossed his arms.

"Dude, calm down." I told him.

"Really though, she's all nice to her sister then when she leaves and sees us she gets all mean again."

"It's her sister."

"Whatever."

We walked over to Sam.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" We turned around to see a girl with incredibly long, straight brown hair, brown eyes, and a dark tan. She looked like she was about to kill us. Uh-oh.

**

* * *

Review! and Vote!**


	4. The Big Fight

**The Big Fight**

Cade POV

"Here you go." I handed Gabby a sandwich.

"Yay!" She started to eat. I smiled. She was so cute.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Gabby and I looked up. Adrianne's home.

I sighed. "I'll be back." I left and walked to Adrianne's medical room. I saw Adrianne standing in the room, looking like she was about to kill the boys. I leaned against the doorway. "Bout time you came home."

Adrianne turned around and glared at me. "You know them?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up straight. "Yes."

"Why are they here?" She glared at me.

"Because I found them out in the desert and one of them is hurt."

"And they had to wait in here?"

"One of them is hurt."

"And they couldn't have waited in your lab?"

My hands balled into fists. "No, and why are you getting mad at me? I'm not the one who left Gabby all by herself, again!"

"Please, I was gone for like a half hour."

"Try two hours!"

"Oh, whatever." She waved her hand dismissively.

"You can't leave her all alone. She's four!"

"Oh well, since your mom all of sudden I'll just go to my room then."

I scowled. She never got it, did she? "Don't joke about mom." I was so close to hitting her. "Can you help him or not?"

"Where is he?" I pointed towards Sam, who was still unconscious in the hammock. She walked over to him. "What happened?"

"He got hit by a kangaroo. A _big_ kangaroo."

She lifted up his shirt a little bit to look at his stomach. It was bruised, really bad. I winced looking at it. "I'll see what I can do, but they, and you, need to leave." She glared at me and then at Joe and Fred. "Now."

"Fine. Come on."

* * *

Joe POV

Cade stormed out of the room. Fred and I glanced at each other. We rapidly followed her out.

"Who-" I began.

"My seventeen year old older sister, Adrianne." We followed her into a narrow tunnel. We walked into a room with a bunch of lab equipment in it. "You two stay here." She left.

"Well, everyone here is just so nice." Fred mumbled.

"What would you do if you came home and found some random people in your house?"

"Well, I wouldn't kill them."

"Last time I checked we were both still alive."

"Well, she wanted to kill us. I could tell."

I rolled my eyes. Cade walked back in with two small blankets.

"You two can stay in here, but I swear to God if you touch or move anything, I will kill you." She glared at us. We gulped. "You sleep there." She pointed to two hammocks in the corner of the room. She did it like she hated the idea of us sleeping there. She tossed us the blankets. "Remember, touch nothing." She glared at us again, and then walked out.

"Well, I'm tired." I said.

"How can you be tired?" Fred looked at me.

"I don't know, but I am." I walked over to a hammock and lay down inside. "So, goodnight."

"Fine, fine." He walked over to the other hammock and laid down in it. After about two hours of listening to Fred complain we finally fell asleep.

* * *

Joe POV

I woke up the next morning with someone shoving me.

"Hey, wake up." They kept shoving me.

I mumbled in my sleep. "Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw Cade standing over me.

"You friend finally woke up." She informed me.

"Sam?"

"Well as far as I know he's awake. I didn't see him, my sister just told me."

Sam was awake? I sat up and fell out of the hammock.

"Be careful. I told you not to touch anything."

"Sorry." I looked over at Fred. He was still asleep. I walked over to him. "Fred, wake up."

"Wha…?" He moaned.

"Sam's up."

Fred sat up. "He is?"

"Hopefully."

Fred got out of the hammock. "Well, let's go see him."

We paced over to Cade and followed her out of the room. We walked into her sister's medical room. Her sister walked up to us.

"You owe me." She pushed past Cade and walked out. Cade glared at her.

Fred and I looked over and saw Sam in the hammock. "Sam!" We ran over to him. He moaned and looked at us.

"What happened? Where are we?" He squinted and tried to figure out his bearings.

"Eh, it's a really long story," I said.

"How you feelin?" Fred asked him.

"Like I got whacked in the gut." He rubbed his stomach and winced.

I smirked. "You're closer than you think."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Cade walked over to us. "Listen my sister said that you guys can't stay here." She glanced at Sam.

"Like here, here or this cave here?" I don't think it really mattered, either way we were screwed.

"Cave here." She twisted around and strode off.

* * *

Sam POV

I saw a girl turn around and walk off. I looked at Joe and Fred. "Who was that?"

"Another long story." Fred replied.

"Her name is Cade." Joe said.

"Um, ok." I looked back over to where the girl had left. "You guys want to explain to me about all this?"

Joe nodded. "We probably should."

* * *

Cade POV

I walked down the hall. Joe and Fred's friend finally woke up. I had to find Adrianne. I marched down the tunnel into our bedroom. I saw her lying in her hammock writing something in her notebook. "Alright, why can't they stay? I know why I don't want them to, but why don't you?"

"Because, it's not like we don't have enough problems around here. We don't need three more kids to worry about, much less boys." Adrianne replied without looking at me.

"Ha! Since when have you hated boys? You have an addiction to them." I couldn't believe that was her excuse.

She looked up at me and glared. "I do not."

"Please. You would die without them. On the other hand, I'm sure Gabby and I would be way better off."

"You would die without me here, unless somehow mom and dad came back."

"How many times must I tell you, don't joke about mom and dad!"

"How many times must I tell _you_? They're gone, dead, not coming back, ever."

I glared at her. "You don't know that!" I turned around and ran out of the cave. I sat down on the ledge and sighed. My parents weren't dead. I knew it.

* * *

Sam POV

After Joe and Fred answered all my questions, I was still sorta confused. Which was not a feeling a was used to. I looked around the room. I stood up. It wasn't as painful as I thought. "What do we do now?"

"We could look around. We've only seen two rooms." Joe offered.

I nodded. "It would be interesting to learn about this place."

Fred rolled his eyes. "This is a warp, not a field trip."

I frowned at him. Why did he have to be such a rude pig?

We walked around for an hour, before a problem occurred. The cave wasn't well lit, so guess what? Yeah, we got separated. I walked down the hallway I thought I had come down. It led outside of the cave. I saw Cade sitting on a ledge. I sighed. Maybe she could help us out. I walked up to her.

* * *

**Review and Vote!**


	5. Um, Hey

**Um, Hey**

Cade POV

I looked up when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head around and saw that Sam kid. I wiped my sleeve over my face in case any tears had actually escaped my eyes. I glared at him. "What do you want?"

He stopped. "I, uh…" I continued to glare at him. "We were looking around the cave and I, uh, sorta got lost." He shook when he spoke. Was it just me, or was this kid wimpy?

I turned my head back around. "So?"

He continued to walk up to me until he was standing right next to me. I looked to the other side and crossed my arms to avoid eye contact with him. He crouched down and sat down on the ledge next to me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

* * *

Sam POV

I sat down next to Cade. She seemed angry. I haven't done anything wrong, have I? "Um, you seem upset. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." She turned her head and glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you actually think I'm going to believe that? Do you know how high my IQ is?"

Cade was still glaring at me, but I could tell she wasn't as mad. She looked out over the ledge. She sighed and started to absentmindedly play with her bracelet. "It's just my sister. We get agro whenever we're near each other and get into hassles all the time. She gets on my nerves _so_ much."

"What did she do?" I asked. She seemed really upset, at least she wasn't pissed at me anymore.

"She thinks our parents are dead."

"Where are they?"

"They left to go explore a cave, since they're scientists and explorers, and haven't returned."

"When did they leave?"

"Three years ago."

"Oh." I looked down. That seemed a little far fetched, and I'm a time traveler.

Cade stared at her bracelet. "My mom got this for me when I was little. I took after her, while Gabby and Adrianne took after Dad. She has one just like it. We filled it with any type of charms we could find. I refuse to believe my parents are dead. I would know if they were. I know they're out there somewhere. I just know it."

"What cave did they leave to explore?"

"It doesn't have a name, but it's supposed to be filled with mysterious items and contain the answers to all of life's mysteries. I wanted to go there, but I can't leave Gabby alone and I know Adrianne won't take care of her." Gabby and Adrianne, those must be her sisters and judging by the way she said Adrianne I'm guessing she's the one who made her mad. And if the cave is full of answers like that, it would explain why _The Book_ brought us here. "I bet it's really amazing."

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

Cade looked at me. "The cave."

"Oh, right. Yeah I guess so." I looked around. This place was in the middle of nowhere. How could they survive? "How can you live here?"

"The government still thinks that Mom and Dad are here, so they still give us stuff every month, and they don't take us away to a children's home or something."

"Oh." Well, they had a pretty nice life then. Except for the whole parents thing. "So, that lab was your parent's? That was why you didn't want Joe and Fred touching anything, wasn't it?"

* * *

Cade POV

I looked at him. I'd already told him too much. Should I tell him more? "Yeah."

"And you think they're still alive?" He looked at me.

"Yes." Why wouldn't he shut up?

* * *

Sam POV

"Yes." She sounded irritated.

"I'm not trying to make fun of you, if that's what you're thinking." She looked at me as if she wished she knew my thoughts.

"Why do you care anyways? Just rack off." She stood up angrily and left. I sighed and got up to find Joe and Fred.

* * *

**I want reviews people, or no updates! So review!**


	6. We're Outta Here

**We're Outta Here**

Joe POV

We all woke up to the sound of Cade and Adrianne fighting, again.

"Why can't you just move on already?" Adrianne yelled.

"Because unlike you, I actually _love_ them!" Cade retorted

"You think I didn't love them? Of course I did! But I've moved on! And you should too!"

Fred sighed and fell back onto his pillow. "Do they ever stop?"

"I'm surprised you aren't used to sibling rivalry. They remind me of you and Mike." Sam said.

"Shut up." Fred threw his pillow at Sam. It him in the face, then fell to the floor.

"Knock it off. If we break anything, Cade will kill us." As soon as I finished my sentence, Cade busted into the room.

"You're leaving, now." Cade ordered us.

"_Aww_ and we were having such a nice time here." Fred fake whined.

Cade glared at him. Clearly tired of his crap. "_We _are going to find my parents. I'm tired of Adrianne saying they're dead. I know they're not. They're out there somewhere. You have ten minutes to get ready. Oh, and you're going to want to bring something to protect yourself with." She stormed out.

I sighed. "So, who wants to go on a suicide mission?"

* * *

Cade POV

We'd only been gone for fifteen minutes and Fred was already yacking.

"You know, for someone who looks so athletic, you act pretty weak." I said. That belt him up for about ten more minutes. I shifted Gabby so she was leaning on my other shoulder. She was sleeping. No way was I going to leave her with Adrianne by herself.

"So, do you even know where we're going?" Fred asked.

I rolled my eyes. How much of a drongo did he think I was? "Of course. Mom and Dad said they were looking for the ultimate knowledge source. It's probably some hidden library, buried under the sand. The cave is the only entrance."

"Yeah, but do you know where it is?"

"Yes. Mom told me that it was about a day's walk north of the cave. I'll know it when we see it. Trust me."

"You know, for a girl with some serious trust issues, you require a lot of trust from everyone else." I turned around to smack him, but missed and grabbed his hat instead. I smirked and put it on my head.

"Give it back!"

"After what you said, I don't think so. And if you try to take it, I'll remind you that I can knock the teeth out of a crocodile with one punch."

Fred sulked behind me. I could see Sam smirking out of the corner of my eye, which for some reason made me smile. "So, you guys know my story, the crazy girl who, against all odds, believes her parents are still alive, what's yours?"

"Why?" Joe questioned.

"Because, I'm an Aussie, we're story tellers, so tell. It'll make the trip seem shorter."

Joe looked at Fred and Sam. "Should we tell her?"

"I don't see why not. She's isolated out here, who can she tell? Plus anyone would just think she's insane if she told them." Fred said. I made a mental note to get Fred back later.

Sam shrugged. "Why not? I trust her."

I paused for a second. He actually trusted me? My usual tactic was to scare people so they wouldn't think twice about betraying me. "So? It's story time. Speak."

"We, I, am the owner of a magical time traveling book." Joe said.

Now that made me freeze. "What?" And people thought I was crazy for thinking my parents were still alive.

"It's true. I got it for my tenth birthday from my uncle. It's been an… interesting gift."

I could only imagine. "So, that's how you guys got here? That book thing?" They nodded. I looked at them. I couldn't see a book anywhere. They didn't have anything except the packs I gave them "You expect me to believe you when you don't even have a book with you?"

"That's another thing. Whenever we warp, we lose _The Book_. We always get it back though. Hopefully this time won't be any different." Joe smiled, embarrassed.

"Uh huh."

"Hey, we're going along with this whole "parents aren't dead" thing, so the least you can do is believe us." Fred spoke.

"I never said I didn't." I returned to my normal self. "Now keep walking, we have a long way to go."

* * *

**Cade's character profile will be up soon, for those interested. I also edited Mystery Girl and posted the chaps today. It's really different so can you guys read it and tell me what you think? Thanks! By the way, there are a lot of Aussie sayings in here, so if there's something in here you don't understand, it's probably one of those. Review and Vote!**


	7. Are We There Yet?

**Are We There Yet?**

Sam POV

After about ten hours of walking we had stopped, mostly because of Fred's complaining. My feet hurt too, but I wasn't going to say anything. Cade nearly kicked Fred's butt for making us stop. Cade had set Gabby down near a rock when she started to wake up. I heard them talking. Cade was just reassuring her everything was fine. I was surprised with how motherly Cade was with Gabby. Considering she never had that much of a mom in her life. Cade glanced up at me and for a moment I thought I had said my last thought out loud, but calmed down when Cade beckoned me over to her, with a half-smile on her face, as if to say I don't like you, but I don't hate you either.

"You said you had a high IQ. How high?"

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"Back at the cave, when we were talking."

"Oh. 140."

Cade let out a low whistle through her teeth. "Not bad. Mine's 145."

I blinked. No one had a higher IQ than me. "Wow."

Cade nodded. "I'm putting you in charge while I scout for bush tuckers."

"Wha- what?" I was never left in charge. Joe was our leader and Fred was always his second in command. They always thought I was too weak to be in charge.

"I'm not leaving them in charge." She looked over at Fred and Joe, who were wrestling in the dirt. I rolled my eyes. Typical them.

"Plus, I'm leaving Gabby here. They don't seem like they would be able to handle it."

"Are you sure? Because Joe _does_ have a little sister. He might-"

"You're in charge."

"Oh, uh, ok." I shook as I spoke.

Cade smiled at me. "Thanks."

She jogged off to look around. I turned back to Joe and Fred. They had stopped wrestling and were looking at me.

"What was that about?" Fred raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "I'm in charge." Of course, after about five minutes of that, we heard an ear splitting scream.

* * *

"Cadey!" Gabby jumped up and ran off in the direction Cade had just left. She was fast for a four-year-old. Really fast. The boys rapidly followed her. When they rounded the corner, they gasped. Cade had a huge gash on her arm and was hanging merely inches above a river. And in the river, about twenty crocodiles waiting to eat her for dinner. "Cadey!" Gabby tried to run off towards Cade, but Joe pulled her back.

"What are we going to do?" Sam freaked.

"How did she even get down there?" Fred looked at her.

"I don't know, maybe she slipped?" Joe replied.

"Guys! We have to get her out of there!" Sam yelled. They stared at him, shocked at his boldness.

"And how do you expect us to do that, Mr. Leader?" Fred retorted.

"I, I don't know." Sam wasn't so into being in charge anymore. Cade screamed again as a crocodile snapped at her foot. If it wasn't for her arm, she probably would have already escaped, easy. Now, it was up to them. Sam looked around. "What if we threw her a rope and tied it around her waist. We could pull her up no problem."

"Yeah, except we don't have a rope, genius." Fred scanned the area.

"Well, Cade brought a huge bag with her. She might have some rope with her." Joe helped.

Sam nodded. "Let's check." Cade screamed again. "Now."

They ran back to camp and dug through Cade's bag. They found rope and bandages. Fred grabbed the rope and left the bandages out. They would need them to seal her wound. If they could save her in time. When they ran back to the scene Gabby was crying for Cade, tears were streaming down her face.

"Fred, go drop the rope down and help Cade tie it around her waist." Fred, without question or complaint, did what Sam told him to. Joe grabbed the rope behind Sam. As soon as Fred finished tying the rope around Cade's waist, he ran and grabbed the rope behind Joe.

"Pull!" Fred shouted as soon as he was ready.

It took them five minutes to pull Cade over the edge. She stood for three seconds, before she fell over on top of Sam.

* * *

**Alright. I looked at my story traffic and I'm getting 5 visitors a chap. So why am I only getting 2 reviews a chap? So review!**


	8. Moving On

**Moving On**

Cade POV

I woke up in camp. I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. I moaned. Ouch. What happened? I looked down and saw Gabby curled up next to me. She was sucking her thumb, which she only did when she was worried. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave Sam in charge after all. What damage did he do? I gazed around. Joe and Fred were crashed out. Sam was sitting up by the fire. At least he was smart enough to stay awake to keep watch. He noticed I was awake and jogged over.

"Hey. You're up. How are you feeling?"

I glared at him. "What the hell happened?" I tried to keep my voice down so Gabby wouldn't wake up.

He gave me a confused look. "You don't remember? We had to save your life."

"What?" Like I was going to believe that.

"It's true." He nodded towards my arm, which I just now noticed was wrapped up in a bandage. That didn't mean they had saved my life though. I rolled my eyes and slouched down.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. It's late enough. You guys can switch shifts for watch. Apparently my day was too traumatizing for me to stay awake or even remember. So goodnight."

* * *

Of course, when I woke up the next morning, they were all asleep. Gabby stirred next to me and woke up. She hugged me when she saw I was up.

"Someone's excited to see me."

"You were hurt." She looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"I, I was scared, but he-" She pointed to Sam. "Saved you."

Huh, so Sam was telling the truth last night. "Well, don't worry. I'm fine now."

She smiled and stood up. "When are we going?"

I looked at the boys. "Now."

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is. You could have found a nicer way to wake us up. I won't be able to sit for a week." Fred stated, complaining as usual.

"Doubt it. You guys are deep sleepers," Cade responded.

Fred rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself.

"So, um, how close are we to finding this cave?" Joe asked, breaking the tension.

Cade shrugged. "I don't know. Could be a few hours, could be a few minutes."

"Well, it better be soo- ahh!" In the blink of an eye, Fred was gone.

"Fred!" They yelled and ran to where he was a minute before. "Ahh!" They slipped down the side of a hill and landed next to Fred, lost in a cloud of dirt. They rubbed their sore spots. Cade checked over Gabby before checking herself.

"Ouch. Anyone hurt?" Joe asked, assuming his role as group leader.

"_No_, we just fell down the side of a _cliff _and we're all ok," Fred commented sarcastically.

"I meant hurt as in, in need of immediate medical attention," Joe replied.

"I'm good," Sam spoke up.

"We're fine," Cade said, speaking for her and Gabby.

"I guess I'm good," Fred said.

They observed the area around them. Cade gasped. She picked up Gabby and ran out of the mini dust cloud they had created.

"Where are you going?" Sam coughed out. They were all thinking she had lost it.

The dust cloud faded around them and they saw what Cade had been so excited about. Standing before them, at least sixty feet high, was the entrance to a cave, _the_ cave they were looking for. It was magnificent. Not only was it tall, but it was also carved with intricate designs. Elaborate swirls, stars, and other illustrations decorated the doors that would lead them into the cave. Words written in languages older than man were woven into the rim. There was something else. The cave seemed to be alive. They could feel something drawing them to it, as if begging them to come inside.

Cade slowly stepped forward, eyes wide.

"This- this is it…" she spoke breathlessly. She gently set the palm of her hand against one of the giant wooden doors. "I know it is."

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go in," Fred stepped up and tried to push the doors open. They didn't budge.

"Here let me try," Cade softly placed both hands against the doors. She took a deep breath and delicately shoved the doors open. They slowly swung open.

"How-" Fred shook his head, not believing what he just saw. "I loosened them for you."

"I think," Cade started, ignoring Fred. "that they only open for those who desire to find knowledge."

"So, what?" Fred asked "They only open for nerds?"

Cade frowned at him. "In your terms, yes." She turned back to the cave, which was now wide open. She took one step inside.

"Wait!" Sam jumped forward. "How do we know it's safe?"

"It only opens for those who seek information," Cade told him.

"_Nerds_," Fred chimed in. He was ignored.

"I doubt a snake with a masters in quantum physics was roaming around anywhere near here. Just relax. We'll be fine." Cade turned back to the cave and walked in. The others followed closely behind.

They walked about a half mile in before they saw anything. Fire lined the caves walls, lighting every inch up in a warm orange glow. The torch trail led them to a staircase that led down into darkness. Fred grabbed a torch off the walls. They headed down the stairs. The bottom was in total darkness. They felt along the walls trying to search for a source of light. They couldn't see anything in the abyss of darkness.

They continued to search, but after five minutes found nothing.

"Well this sucks," Fred confirmed.

Cade was looking around frantically. "Uh, guys?" They looked at her. She had a freaked out expression on her face. "Where's Gabby?"

The boys looked around.

"I didn't see her leave," Sam said.

"No one could have taken her. We're alone, aren't we?" Joe asked, looking around as if he expected someone to jump out from a dark corner, or a dark anywhere really. They couldn't see three inches away from their faces.

Cade frantically looked around. "Gabby? Gabby!"

Faster than it takes to blink, they were all blinded by a bright, white light.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I just now got a review for the last chapter! So please review people! It makes me sad when you don't... :( **


	9. We're Here

**We're Here**

"Agh!" They all clumsily collided into each other. The light slowly faded. Everyone blinked a few times to regain their vision.

"Whoa," the sight before them was more breathtaking than the door. Anything intelligible you could ever think of lay before them on tables, desks, and even stacked high in piles along the floor. Microscopes with samples of everything, all types of telescopes, and so much more. Beyond that, large bookshelves were filled with books of all shapes and sizes. As they stared in ah and wonderment at everything before them, they heard a giggle. They turned towards the direction it had come from.

"Gabby! There you are! You had me worried sick!" Cade exclaimed as she ran to her sister. Gabby smiled and pointed to the wall. A light switch was located a mere foot from where they had been standing before. The group felt pretty sheepish that a four-year-old had found it and not one of them.

"So, this is the cave, huh?" Joe said as they all looked around.

"I guess, which means my parents are here." Cade started walking towards the bookshelves.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. He had been studying a computer with information about wars on it.

"Where do you think I'm going? To find my parents." Cade marched on, determined to find answers.

"Uh, wait up!" Sam yelled and ran to catch up with her. "We're going too."

"You are?"

"_We are_?" Fred and Joe asked.

Cade shrugged. "Alright, but if something happens, it's every man for himself."

Cade started off again. Sam was confused why she had suddenly gotten all tough again, but shook it off and followed. He kept stopping to look at the books. He looked back at Joe and Fred. "You coming?"

"Well since you oh so politely invited us-" Fred and Joe jogged up to him, "guess we have no choice, huh?" Fred smirked.

In a few strides they had caught up with Cade, who was walking really fast, clearly eager to see her parents.

"What's that smell?" Fred questioned. They had been walking for about five minutes now, it would've been shorter, but Sam, being a nerd, kept getting distracted by all the books. The bookshelves never seemed to end. They had now started to smell something, something bad.

"It smells like dracunculus vulgaris. I didn't think it was native to Australia though," Sam spoke.

Cade froze. "It's not, but dracunculus vulgaris has the same smell as-"

"As what? And is there any way to get rid of it?" Fred covered his nose with his shirt.

"Rotting flesh," Sam and Cade spoke at the same time. The looked at each other, then charged off down the aisles. Fred and Joe quickly followed. They stopped and almost retched when they found where the smell was coming from. At the end of the cave there was a chasm, and in that chasm lay thousands of rotting corpses. Some new, some old. The smell was unbearable.

"Oh god." They stood there, staring at the bodies. Some still wore clothes, others were too gruesome to even look at. Cade had covered Gabby's eyes so she wouldn't have to see anything.

"How did they all get here?" Joe asked both amazed and disgusted.

As soon as he finished speaking the cave began to rumble. At the far edge of the chasm the same message was carved in every language. The message was this:

Seek all you can,

But pay the ultimate price in the end

"Anyone else think we should leave? Like now?" Fred looked around, the cave's shaking had gotten worse. Rocks started to fall.

"Um, yeah. Now would be a good time for that." Joe said as the boys turned to leave. Cade remained still, unable to move. She stared down at the corpses. Gabby tugged her hand.

"Cadey, move!" Gabby tried to push her, but Cade wouldn't budge. She rubbed her charm bracelet between her thumb and index finger. A giant boulder crashed down in front of her. She screamed and jumped back, now out of her trance.

"Wh-what?" She looked around, assessing the situation. "We have to get out of here!" She picked up Gabby.

"_No? Really?_ Thanks for that announcement, Caption Obvious," Fred retorted.

The gang bolted towards the exit.

"How is this even happening?" Sam yelled as the bookshelves flew by them.

Cade dodged a boulder. "Does that really matter right now?"

They kept sprinting towards the exit.

"I don't think we're going to make it!" Joe yelled. They hadn't even reached the end of the bookshelves and had at least three fourths of a mile left before they left the cave. "I do not want to end up like all those other people."

Fred suddenly stopped and everyone rammed into him.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Joe yelled. "We need to get out of here!"

He pulled a book out of the bookshelves. Joe and Sam gasped. Of course it would be here.

"_The Book_!"

Cade looked at them. "Well that's great guys, you found you're special book, now can we get out of here!"

The cave suddenly stopped shaking, no more rocks fell, and it looked as if nothing had happened. They looked around.

"How-" Joe didn't even get to finish his sentence before the cave exploded behind them. "Guess it doesn't want us taking its things."

They began to run again. When they reached the end of the bookshelves, they ran faster, if possible. Boulders and rocks were falling left and right. The group had to dodge them constantly. Just then, the cave's exit was blocked with collapsed boulders.

Cade looked around. "There has to be another way out of here!" She had to shout to be heard over the cave's disintegrating.

"Like how?" Fred shouted back.

"Uh…" Cade looked everywhere. She saw a light in the distance. "There!" She pointed towards the light. The group took off that way. The light turned out to be a hole in the caves ceiling. Everyone started to climb up. The cave gave one more final rumble and shook the troop off their feet. Too out of breathe to stand, they all slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Wakey, Wakey

**Wakey, Wakey**

Fred POV

I grunted and sat up. Man was I sore. I don't think we ever ran that much before. I looked around. Everyone was still passed out. I tried to find any trace of the cave, but it was gone. It looked like nothing was ever here. Huh, wonder how that happened. I tried to wake Joe and Sam up. They didn't respond. I sighed. _Great_. What was I supposed to do now? I noticed Cade wasn't here. Her sister was, which meant she hadn't gone far. Did she even make it out of the cave with us? I don't remember seeing her.

"Oh good. You're up." I spun around. There she was, and she looked pissed. She had everything packed up and ready to go too. "Get your friends up, now." I immediately started shaking, yelling, and even kicking to get them to wake up.

Sam reached consciousness first. "Wha-?" He looked around and winced as the pain set in. "Ow."

"Hurry. Cade is pissed."

"Huh?" He looked over at Cade. "Why?"

"I don't know, but she wants to leave. So, we should leave. Now."

Sam nodded and helped me wake up Joe. It took us five minutes. Why was he such a deep sleeper? When he finally got up, Cade was even more mad.

"Finally. Let's go." She picked up Gabby and marched off quickly. We had to run to keep up.

"Why do you think she's so ticked?" Joe asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows what goes on in this crazy chic's mind."

Sam stared at her. "Guys, what did we come out here to find?"

"Her par- oh." I looked down.

"They could still be alive, for all we know they could have escaped like we did. We did end up in some random place. I didn't recognize it. Did you?" Joe looked at Sam and me for confirmation. We both shook our heads. "Maybe they're half-way across the continent trying to get home."

Sam sighed. "I don't know…" Why was he so upset? It's not like this affected us at all. He should be glad that we're alive.

"Wait, if we ended up in some random place, how do we know where we are? Does she even know where we're going?" I looked around. I saw nothing but desert. No plants, no animals, nothing. Just sand and dirt.

"Yes." Cade spun around and glared at us. "Don't talk like I'm not here. I can hear everything you're saying." She turned back around. "I brought a compass. We're heading east towards Melbourne. We came out about five miles north of Tarneit. We'll be in Melbourne soon. From there we might get a ride to Wentworth. My home is near there."

"Might?" I didn't want to hear that. I was tired and hungry. I just wanted to get back home and scarf down some Ray's pizza. My mouth watered at the thought.  
"Might because this is Australia. All the major cities are along the coast. Adelaide, Brisbane, Sydney, Perth, all along the coast. Any travelers or shippers would be headed to those cities. We need to head into the desert."

_Great_. Just what I wanted. I stopped. Sam and Joe bumped into me. Cade turned around and glared. "We _are not_ stopping."

I looked at Joe. "We have _The Book_ with us. Can we use it to get back to the cave?"

Joe seemed shocked. I guess he'd forgotten we had _The Book_ with us. I smiled at myself. I had my moments.

"I guess so, but I don't know where we'd end up. We might end up back at the cave, or we could end up in two-thousand BC."

"Oh come on. You've been reading that book a lot lately. Don't you think you know how to use it by now? Doesn't it have some page where it lists all the places we've warped before? Kinda like a history page on a computer?"

Joe shrugged. "I don't know."

Cade tapped her foot. "Well figure _something_ out."

Joe opened the book and flipped through the pages. "Sorry Fred, no warp history page." I frowned. "But we do have the Transporter Page." He looked up at Cade. "Do you know the coordinates of your home?"

"Of course. My mom made me memorize them when I was little because it was out in the middle of nowhere. 33°59'50.21"S and 141°57'13.84"E."

Joe typed in the coordinates. "Well, here goes nothing." He pressed a spot in _The Book_ and green fog curled around us.

* * *

They landed in a cloud of dust.

"Did we make it?" Joe coughed and looked around.

Cade's head spun around. Sam noticed this. "Yeah, the first warp is always the worst." He attempted to help her, but she shoved him away.

"I'm fine." She stood up and brushed herself off. The dust cloud cleared. They were standing by a river. "Hey, that's the Darling. It worked. My home is just one and a half miles east from here."

"One and a half miles? We have to walk after all that just happened!" Fred grumbled. Cade turned around and glared at him. Fred shut up.

"We better get moving." She looked towards the sky. "It's almost dark, and then the deadlies come out."

The trio gulped. They did not want to meet the deadliest creatures in the world. Much less what would happen if they did.

* * *

_**Not many chapters left! Review!**_


	11. HooRoo

**Hoo-roo**

"Oh my god!" Adrianne jumped up and ran towards us when we entered the cave. "I thought you were dead!" She squeezed Cade.

"Dead? We've been gone for two days." Cade pushed her away.

"Two days? Try four months!"

"No way. We left two days ago." Sam looked at Joe. "Did you warp us four months into the future?"

Joe shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Warp? Nevermind. Thank god you're home!" Adrianne tried to hug Cade again, but Cade pushed her off.

"Like you care. You were right by the way. Mom and Dad are dead." She stormed off down the tunnel.

Sam POV

I stepped outside the cave. Adrianne was so glad that we were alive, she didn't care how long we stayed. Although Fred made it clear he wanted to go home. We were leaving in an hour. I saw Cade standing near the edge, staring at the moon. She was rubbing her bracelet in between her thumb and index finger. I noticed this was a habit of hers whenever she thought about something. Birds and bugs were loudly playing their songs in the background.

"Hey."

Cade didn't turn around. "Hey." She looked down.

I walked up next to her and rubbed my arms. Man, this place was cold at night. I tried to find Cade's face, but it was too dark to see. "They could still be alive you know. Joe didn't take us to the future, which means that time in the cave is relative. Maybe the cave only started collapsing because we went back so far. They-" Cade held up her hand and cut me off.

"No. One of the skeletons had a bracelet on." She showed me her wrist. "Just like this one." She dropped her hand back down to her side. "It was my mom. Dad had to be near her."

"Oh." I dropped my arms. Our hands accidently brushed against each other. "I'm sorry." I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for.

Cade shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just want to get out of here. I love this place so much, but with the memories, it's just too much." She looked up. Her tears reflected in the moonlight. I never thought Cade would cry.

"Don't worry." I grabbed her hand. She seemed shocked at first, but relaxed. "It will be alright."

We stood in silence for a while before Cade spoke up again. "I never got to thank you for saving my life before."

I blinked. I had forgotten about that. "It's no big deal. You would have done it for me if the situation was reversed… I hope."

She smiled. "Maybe… but not for Fred. Things would be so much quieter with him gone."

I snickered. "That's for sure." We stayed outside for a few more minutes, staring at the stars, and then went back inside.

"There you are!" Fred pulled Sam away from Cade. "We're leaving."

Sam looked back at Cade. "Wait." He got out of Fred's grasp and walked over to Cade. "You said you wanted to leave this place, right? Come with us."

Cade stared up at him in shock. "What? I, I can't. Maybe if Adrianne was eighteen and could have her own in place, but her birthday's not for another-" She froze. "She would've turned eighteen last month." She ran down the tunnels towards Adrianne's room. Sam tried to follow, but Fred held him back.

"What was that for?" He crossed his arms.

"She can't stay here, not after what happened. This could be her only chance to leave." Sam took off after Cade. Fred rolled his eyes and followed.

"Leave? Like we have enough brass for that." Adrianne put her hands on her hips.

"We have enough for a pub. And you and I are old enough to get jobs. We could leave this place, get jobs, and we'll have a house in no time." Cade looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know…" She looked at the trio, silently judging them. "How would we even get there?"

Cade smirked. "No worries, mate. They've got it covered."

* * *

**_Alright people WTH? This place has been so quiet lately, I almost forgot about it. No reviews or updates! I just got a review for the last chap. I posted it a month ago! This is the last chap, but I want reviews before I post the next story! So review!_**


End file.
